<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taste the rainbow, sweetheart by darkreylo (aelins)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902707">taste the rainbow, sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo'>darkreylo (aelins)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Ben is married to baz but they're not exactly happily married, Consensual Underage Sex, Darkfic, F/M, Foster Care, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Protective Kylo Ren, Underage Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, baz is more of antagonist, this ones FUCKED UP, warning for joyful exploration of older man/younger woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She will always be his greatest sin and his greatest hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taste the rainbow, sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*waves* Hi, so somethings went down with my old account. I am <i>sorry</i> for deleting without warning. It won't be happening again ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t know what comes over me, but I run out of the store when Uncle Unkar yells at me and into the street. I have never been one for being on my own, Uncle Unkar is my only living family and if I piss him off it’s the foster care system for me, which I do not want. Still, Unkar is prone to bouts of violence, even when I’m good. He’s got a problem with alcohol the size of Montana and I’m always running, it’s what I’m best at. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At sixteen I should be over this whole, <em>getting scared and running away</em> thing. It’s childish and immature. Unkar has told me so many times over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I run across the street, dipping and dodging cars to get away from him, I run solidly into someone, who’d apparently been running toward me, and had seen my distress. It’s a man, and I see Unkar coming after me, my brain doesn’t protect me, the man seems friendly. I curl into him, “Hide me, please,” I say breathlessly, the sound of tires squealing rings in my ears and the kind man pulls me out of the way in time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man takes out his cellphone and begins snapping pictures of my uncle, seeing the way he drunkenly runs through traffic, nearly being hit several times. A car comes slamming to stop, the hood of the car dips low they stop so fast, and I begin pulling the kind stranger away, “Please, <em>sir,</em> we need to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kind stranger is taller than he has any right to be, he’d be handsome if he were closer to my age, which he’s not. He’s a real adult, and I find myself imagining him with a kid or two my age and a wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he says, watching as uncle is finally deterred from coming after me, Uncle Unkar waves a dismissive hand, “you look like you could use some food.” He says kindly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way to my heart has always been through my stomach, no matter how old I am. So I nod, everything Uncle Unkar has taught me about stranger danger going out the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch as Unkar retreats and waves cruelly at me. The cops are called and the kind gentleman who saved me comes to pick me up and tells me he’s here to take care of me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you arrange that?” I ask, and I hope he’s not going to be angry with me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My wife and I have been waiting for a little girl to fall into our lap for a long time. We can’t have kids of our own, so we’ve been helping girls and boys your age who have parents who aren’t good to them, find a new home. We’ll only be your home for a few weeks but hopefully, we can get you settled. My name is Kylo, and I’m here for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-ok,” I say unsteadily, I wish he wasn’t so… comforting, it unnerves me. Everything about being happy unnerves me, I’ve never known anything but strife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes my hand, and I let him hold it, his massive hand feels good, everything about him feels good. His car is an impressive Porsche, how did I go from being an unwanted orphan to being in the back seat of this very kind man’s Porsche? It’s surreal and unexpected and <em>lovely</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I arrive at the gated community just outside the city and realize it makes sense this man is rich, we’d been in the financial district (downtown) when I split from my Uncle. I think about him now, and ask, “What happened to Unkar?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was arrested,” Kylo says softly, and I swallow hard, we’re sitting in the driveway, and I wonder why his wife didn’t come to see me with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my fault,” I say morosely. Everything is usually blamed on me, so I hope Kylo understands I’m trying to take responsibility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sugar, this is not your fault, nothing about the situation that man put you in was ever your fault,” his tone is warm, and I feel a flush of happiness run through me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like that nickname,” I say and open my door, and climb out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo says something under his breath I don’t catch, and I know better than to try to pursue it, adults are strange creatures. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*~*~* </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t like his wife. Her name is Baz, and she’s about a hundred times more strict than is necessary. I think there’s going to be some good cop/bad cop stuff going on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I go to Kylo late that night when I can’t sleep. It’s so dark in the house, and a moonbeam is providing the barest illumination for me. I don’t think I’m supposed to know this, but Kylo and Baz sleep in separate bedrooms. Their bedrooms are on the opposite side of the luxurious house from mine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A floorboard creaks and I realize the light is on, and it’s shining under the door. I can hear what sounds like <em>porn</em>. That and soft music. I am clearly not meant to be here. So I turn around and wonder what Kylo could’ve been watching. I try to put it out of my mind, after briefly considering it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remind myself that Kylo is a grown man with needs… my mind wanders to why him and Baz aren’t sleeping in the same room. I sigh, and think of my own needs… </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I end up with my fingers between my legs, trying to get off and failing. I haven’t mastered the art of finding the spots that feel good just yet, although I seem to find it in fits in starts. Some nights I can find the spot that makes my legs shake and makes sleeping afterward a cinch. Some nights I can’t even get into it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a knock on the door and I realize it must be Kylo. I’ve got my legs in the air, and my fingers are hovering over my slit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t come in, I—I’m changing,” I say in a hoarse whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” It’s Kylo and he doesn’t press further. I hear his retreating footsteps and know I’m safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like it that he respects my privacy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>